Le Renard
by Ink Midnight's
Summary: Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire. Un nouveau Naruto Uzumaki


**Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas et bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. Résumé : Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire. Un nouveau Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sa vie, son existence, le chemin qu'il a parcouru... Sa naissance, là où tout a commencé, où son calvaire a débuté.

Son nom Uzumaki, son prénom Naruto.

Konoha, c'est là d'où il vient, son village, là où il va passer sa vie à se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect de la part du monde l'entourant.

Il est né dans de pénibles conditions, a perdu ses parents et a gagné en retour un monstre à neuf queues assoiffé de sang qui alors a tué bien des hommes dans ce village et dans bien d'autres auparavant, avant de se voir enfermé en ce jeune garçon.

Ce petit commence déjà avec un énorme handicap dans cette vie, de quoi avoir envie d'en finir là tout de suite, mais il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement ce petit garçon aux cheveux de blé, il est fort et la tristesse ne le fera pas renoncer si facilement.

Pourtant il ne mènera pas une vie facile comme beaucoup d'enfants, lui sera seul, sans aucun parent, aucune famille, aucun ami car le monde; les gens sont bien trop méfiant, surtout envers ce petit blondin à la bouille pourtant si innocente.

Ce qui est bien malheureux car il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas de pleurer à cause de la solitude, il ne mérite pas toute cette méfiance et d'ailleurs pourquoi tant de méfiance ?

* * *

Il n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant combien de fois s'était-il poser la question ? Combien de fois s'était-il poser cette question ?"Pourquoi ne m'aime-t'il pas ?" C'est à cause de cette question qu'il grandira bien vite, même trop vite.

À seulement 5 ans ce blondinet était déjà un petit surdoué et ça l'Hokage le remarqua si aisément, cette facilité à apprendre qu'il avait, cette passion qu'il avait alors qu'il venait juste de savoir lire, de combler ses lacunes dans les bouquins, ce regard qu'il avait, les yeux sur un bouquin pourtant bien ennuyeux mais en regardant cette enfant semblant si passionnant d'un seul coup. Il ne faisait que la hauteur de trois pommes et ces gens le regarder si méchamment , on ne l'a jamais encore frappé certes mais ces regards permanents, cette solitude qu'il ne le lâché plus. C'était un lourd calvaire à porter surtout pour un enfant.

Alors pour garder le sourire, il apprend. Car même si ça peut paraître absurde ce petit blondinet aimait apprendre, il aimait se réfugier dans les livres, là où les mots ne sont pas destiné à faire mal, là il ne lui feront pas de mal. Cela l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, à au moins prétendre connaitre un bonheur qui n'existait toujours pas dans sa vie.

Ce petit après l'école, à l'aurore quand on le voyait traverser les ruelles, même tard le soir, alors que tous les enfants rentrent chez eux après la classe, chaque jour la bibliothèque il y allait et ne rater jamais un jour ou une occasion pour s'y rendre.

Mais ce petit va à l'école, une école normale, dans une classe normale où on apprend des trucs normaux. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école, des fils et des filles de boulangers, de fabricateurs d'armes, de fleuristes et même de gens du voyage parfois. Par contre les enfants de ninjas eux sont dans une autre école, pas très loin de la leur où ils apprennent à lancer des armes blanches sur des cibles rouge, où ils apprennent à utiliser leur chakra une énergie invisible qui leur permet de protéger le village, le peuple, comme ce papy Hiruzen qu'il admirer tant lui avait expliqué.

Ce blondin a voulu intégrer cette école un jour, ça avait l'air marrant et excitant, mais le chef du village n'avait pas voulu. Il lui a dit que c'était dangereux, et qu'il pouvait devenir plus grand alors qu'un ninja, devenir plus qu'un ninja, qu'il pouvait devenir un homme de savoir à la place. Un futur conseiller pour le futur Hokage et ça avec toutes les connaissances qu'il accumulerai petit à petit avec le temps.

Alors ce gamin aux yeux aussi bleu que l'océan y a vu une lueur d'espoir. Lui, plus qu'un ninja ? Ce rêve que l'Hokage lui avait proposé, il se l'appropria un grand sourire aux lèvres, en se disant que ce rêve ferai peut-être un jour son salut.

Après tout, surdoué ou non... Un enfant ça a des rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Des rêves que les adultes ne peuvent qu'encourager, ne peuvent qu'admirer. Un enfant qui ose rêver de l'impossible, n'est-ce pas là quelque chose qui pousse à l'admiration ? N'est-ce pas là quelque chose de bien enfantin, de bien humain, de bien vraie ?

Ce rêve dans la tête, il passa ses journées à la bibliothèque, comme affamé de savoir, de nouvelles choses à connaitre à longueur de temps, pour devenir l'homme que lui avait décrit Sarutobi, l'homme qu'il pourrait devenir s'il continuait à apprendre à travers les mots de l'histoire, il se mit donc à lire pratiquement tous, tous ce qui aurait pu lui servir.

Et même depuis quelques temps il rentre chez lui le sac lourd, il ramène des livres. Un peu comme s'il ne quitter jamais la bibliothèque. Ses journées se résumé en clair à ça, à lire, parce que de toute manière, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il ne voulait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

Un an passa et ses 6 ans arrivèrent avec. Légèrement plus grand -d'un rien-, plus intelligent enfin il était "un peu" unique parmi tous les enfants de sa classe, il était toujours aussi seul, mais il le prenait mieux, un nez constamment dans les livres, à lire, il ne voyait plus les gens l'entourant, ne faisait plus trop attention aux regards à part s'il étaient insistant.

Là était son rêve, être une personne normale parmi d'autre, une personne intègre et reconnu par sa société, être Naruto Uzumaki et pas le "rejeté". Le regard perdu dans ses bouquins, c'était alors tout comme. Seulement les rêves sont parfois trop idéalistes quand tout va bien, tout vire au noir. Un jour le rêve, l'autre le cauchemar, telle est la vie, telle est sa vie.

Un soir de mi-janvier, le soleil était déjà couché, notre blondin venait juste de sortir de la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Deux ou trois parchemins dans son sac, il rentré chez lui. Un appartement très petit, très froid qu'il rejoint pour y apporter un peu de vie avec son sourire. Marchant très lentement, il n'avait pas peur du noir, il était même très sûr de lui. Là a été son erreur, j'en ai peur...

Deux hommes l'attendaient, ils avaient tout prévu, ils l'avaient espionnés, ils avaient montés un plan cruel contre ce jeune garçon. Ils le suivirent, le garçon emprunta une ruelle sombre qu'il empruntait souvent comme raccourci, dénuée de toute surveillance, de toute personne. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passa quand un coup puissant le propulsa contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol fait de terre, la lèvre en sang. Du sang, il en resta pétrifier à quatre pattes le regard fixé devant lui. Que ce passe-t-il ? La tête vers le sol, les yeux fixant les gouttes qui tombaient une à une à terre. Il n'arriva pas a baisser la tête, trop apeuré, trop petit pour les affrontés.

Les coups tombèrent sur lui sans retenue, sans une once de pitié. Le garçon tomba finalement à plat ventre contre la terre, la joue aplatit contre le sol humide, les yeux fermés, il était sur le ventre en bien mauvaise posture.

Il saigne de partout après dix minutes, mais sa blessure la plus importante est certainement celle porter sur son crâne. Sa tête est en sang et son bras est étrangement devenu bleu tandis que ses vêtements qu'il avait mis un certain temps à laver la veille étaient maintenant imbibés de rouge et de saleté... Il voulait se relever pour s'enfuir, mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait que s'il se levait les coups allaient s'abattre avec plus de hargne, de haine et de force alors il ne bougea pas, espérant que ça se termine vite, étant aussi sans s'en caché un peu lâche, car il avait trop peur pour tenter sa chance, sa peur le paralyser, le maintenait immobile, le maintenait captif de cette douleur qu'il ressentait partout maintenant.

Serrant les dents, pleurant silencieusement, n'arrivant pas à crier, une boule douloureuse s'était formé, boule qui bloquer ses cries de douleurs, il manger plus de terre qu'il ne respirer. Cette embuscade dura surement vingt-cinq minutes, mélangeant des coups poings, de pieds et de genoux contre cet enfant pleurant sur le sol. C'était l'horreur, des larmes tombaient à flot sur le sol, il pleurait et grognait mais personne ne l'entendez, mais ça ce n'était que le début après quelques minutes tout vira finalement au noir, plus aucun signe, il ne bouger plus.

Regards perfides échangé. Ils le regardèrent avec cet air satisfait sur le visage, comme s'ils avaient accompli ce pour quoi ils étaient venue.

« Débarrassons-nous de "ça", maintenant. »

« Il est déjà mort, alors ? »

« Non, il est juste tombé dans les pommes, mais regarde-le. Il en a plus pour très longtemps. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'enfant dans l'intention d'abréger sa vie quand une voix étrangère à leurs oreilles vint les stoppés.

« ce n'sera pas aussi facile. »

C'était un ANBU, un masque de renard, une peau blanchâtre et des cheveux rouges foncés tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval dépassant de son masque. Les deux hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe qu'il avait déjà sorti sa lame aiguisée et tranché ces deux hommes dans un geste vif, marquant leur visages d'un regard de surprise qu'il garderons maintenant à jamais.

« Clair, net et précis » marmonna-t-il alors que les corps tombaient à terre à l'unisson.

Il sortit un bout de tissu et essuya sa lame avec un rictus dégoutté sur le bout de ses lèvres. Puis il rengaina son katana et regarda le blondinet encore évanoui se baignant dans le sang de ses deux victimes. Il eut pitié de lui, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. Il s'approcha de ce blondinet et examina son corps, juste une minute, puis il appuya sur le bouton d'un petit micro sur son gilet par balle.

« Fractures multiples, plusieurs côtés fracturés, bras cassé plus exactement l'humérus et plusieurs coups ont étaient porter sur son crâne, du sang s'échappe de l'oreille gauche, je suppose une lésion cérébrale, chances de survie évaluées autour de vingt et trente pourcent. »

Puis il lâcha de suite le bouton tandis qu'il vérifia le pouls de l'enfant.

« Prends-le et fait en sorte qu'il survives » lui répondit une voix à travers son oreillette.

Il obéit sans discuter, s'accroupit puis prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Mais en ajoutant le fait qu'il est l'hôte de Kyubi, je monterai le pourcentage à soixante pourcent, c'est encore mince mais c'est déjà pas mal, bien qu'avec un Kyubi déjà éveillé les blessures aurait déjà dut commencé à cicatrisées... Quel potentiel gâché alors pour ce petit. » marmonna-t-il doucement.

Puis il s'en alla le temps d'une semi-seconde dans un courant d'air. Se mettant à courir sur les toits des maisons du village, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'entende ou ne le voit. L'erreur n'est pas acceptable.

Il garda toujours la tête du garçon contre son torse, il était si petit, si fragile, si maigre... L'enfant était en sous-nutrition, constat simple pour l'anbu.

« Quel pauvre p'tit gars. »

Puis sa vitesse augmenta à mesure qu'il voyait l'enfant s'affaiblir, en quelques minutes il était arrivait devant le centre médical de Konoha. Il rentra aux urgences et très vite en voyant le sang, le blondinet fut pris et emmené au bloc opératoire. L'Anbu les suivit car après tout il devait veiller à sa survie.

Il dut surveillé l'opération à partir d'un observatoire pendant plus de 5 heures d'affilées, il avait regardé patiemment chaque gestes du chirurgien, chaque doses, chaque substances qu'ils lui avaient administrer et chaque visages pour y voir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotion qui mettrait en danger l'enfant, qui alors était encore inconnue de tous, car l'anbu n'avait en tout point jamais prononcé son prénom surtout que personne n'a oser le lui demander.

Après l'opération, l'enfant fut emmené, sauvé. Ils appellent ça un miracle ces médecins. Les infirmières l'emmenèrent en salle d'observation, apparemment les jours qui arriveront seront dures et l'homme resta avec l'enfant même après les heures de visites, adossé au mur en le regardant, scrutant un signe de son réveil imminent, car il savait que ça ne tarderait pas, c'était un hôte après tout, personne n'osa donc lui demandé de s'en aller.

Un Anbu, ça s'évite et ça ne parle pas énormément.

« Demande rapport à Renard. » s'exclama soudainement une voix dans son oreillette.

Le ninja hocha la tête et se détacha du mur. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les cheveux de blé du petit garçon et sourit avant de partir sans aucun bruit dans l'aube précédant l'aurore du matin.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimés ? Si c'est le cas ou même si vous n'avez pas appréciés, mettez un commentaire

C'est toujours encourageant et ça me donne envie de continuer et de m'améliorer.

Encore merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
